1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to network communications, and more specifically to a system and method enabling a network infrastructure to support multiple network providers and/or customers of multiple network providers. The invention also relates to a system and method enabling different access levels within a wired or wireless network system.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Various types of wired and wireless infrastructures are being developed to service users of computing devices, such as portable computing devices (PCDs). Currently, numerous providers are attempting to install wireless network infrastructures in various locations, such as airports, hotels, office buildings, etc. for use by various users. However, when two or more providers install a wireless network infrastructure in a single location, such as an airport, the providers may begin to oversubscribe the RF domain. In other words, the electromagnetic spectrum usable by these wireless networks is limited, and if two or more wireless networks are installed in the same location, this may result in inadequate RF bandwidth for use by each of these networks. Currently, only 3 non-overlapping RF channels are available for different network providers. Once these channels are used, no further bandwidth, or limited bandwidth, may be available for other providers.
IEEE 802.11 defines the IEEE standard for wireless Ethernet. IEEE 802.11 is designed to support multiple overlapping wireless local area networks (LANs) in a given coverage area. Each wireless local area network will typically include one or more access points which communicate in a wireless fashion with a corresponding computing device of a user, which typically includes a wireless Ethernet transceiver. IEEE 802.11 currently uses a System ID (SID) to xe2x80x9cselectxe2x80x9d which LAN to use and which access point with which to associate.
However, due to the problems associated with multiple wireless infrastructures installed in a common area, it may be desirable to provide a single wireless (or wireless and wired) infrastructure which may be used by two or more different network service providers. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method which enables a common wireless network infrastructure to be used by two or more network service providers. This would allow a plurality of service providers to utilize a common set of access points to provide service to a potentially overlapping set of customers. This would also provide subscribers or users with the ability to more fully utilize the existing network infrastructure. It would further be desirable to provide a distributed wireless network system which can selectively provide different access levels to users of the system. It would further be desirable to provide the above features in a wired network service system.
One embodiment of the present invention comprises a system and method for providing access and/or roaming features on a distributed network system. The network system includes a plurality of access points coupled to a network. The network access points include wireless access points and may also include wired access points. Access points (APs) for the network may be widely distributed in various facilities, such as airports, mass-transit stations, and various businesses, such as business offices, restaurants, and stores, e.g., coffee shops or restaurants at an airport. The network may couple to a wide area network, such as the Internet. A plurality of network providers may provide network services, such as Internet access, over the network infrastructure.
In one embodiment, a user, also referred to as a subscriber, may access the network system through a portable computing device (PCD) using, for example, a wireless (or wired) network interface card. When in sufficiently close range to an access point, the PCD may wirelessly access the network system, or the PCD may be directly connected to a wired connection. In one embodiment, the APs are arranged at known geographic locations and may provide geographic location information regarding the geographic location of the AP or the mobile user.
Each PCD may store identification information which may uniquely indicate at least one network provider of a plurality of possible network providers. The identification information thus may designate the network provider (or providers) to which the user of the PCD is a subscriber. The identification information may take various forms, such as a System ID (SID), MAC ID, or other identification which may be used to identify the network provider to which the user has subscribed. When the PCD becomes close to an access point, the PCD may provide the identification information to the access point.
In one embodiment, each of the access points are operable to xe2x80x9clisten forxe2x80x9d or detect identification information, e.g., System IDs, associated with numerous different providers. Alternatively, each of the access points may be operable to broadcast requests for identification information, e.g., broadcast recognized System IDs to the PCDs, wherein the PCDs may respond to this broadcast by providing the identification information. When the access point receives the identification information from a PCD of a user, the access point may determine the network provider for the portable computing device using the identification information. Thus, the network system is able to recognize and process identification information which identifies any of the plurality of possible network providers. In one embodiment, the APs answer all queries from all PCDs, even if the identification information from the PCD does not match the information available to that particular AP, e.g., even if an unknown SID is received.
In one embodiment, the network system may include a memory medium which stores a list of identification information that maps to a corresponding list of the plurality of possible network providers. The memory medium may be comprised in one or more of, or all of, the access points, or may be comprised in one or more other devices connected to the network, such as a computer system. In this embodiment, determining the network provider for the portable computing device includes accessing the memory medium and using the received identification information to determine the network provider. For example, the access point or other device may use the received System ID to index into a table to determine the appropriate network provider.
The memory medium may also store associated access information. For each of the network providers, the access information may include access methods for providing user data to the respective network provider, such as a destination IP address of the network provider. The appropriate access method may be used based on the identification information and/or the determined network provider. Thus, the identification information may be used to determine the appropriate provider as well as be used to automatically route network packets or data from/to that PCD to the appropriate provider.
The access information stored on the memory medium may also include an access level which indicates the user""s access rights or privilege level. Thus, the local network may provide various local resources which are available to all users regardless of access level, and users with a higher access level may in addition be entitled to Internet access. In other environments, all users may receive Internet access, and users with a lower access level may not be entitled to view or utilize certain or all local network resources on the network. Thus, depending on the access level, the user may be simply provided solely with external Internet access, or only local network access, or may be provided with no network services. The access level may also possibly depend on the known geographic location of the AP or the user. For example, the access level for each user may vary depending on the known geographic location of the AP to which the user is currently associated.
In one embodiment, one or more of the network provider ID and the access information may be provided by the PCD of the user. Thus, an access point or other device on the network may not be required to perform a look-up to determine this information, but rather this information may be provided by the PCD.
When the portable computing device communicates with the access point, the network access may be provided to the portable computing device through the determined network provider. For example, the access point may provide the data to a destination based on or specified by the determined network provider, e.g., may provide or route the data to the determined network provider""s site, e.g., to equipment provided by the network provider. The network provider may then provide Internet access and/or provide other network services. The network provider will also typically charge a fee for this service. The access point preferably provides the data to the destination in a secure manner to prevent the data from being unintentionally provided to third parties, such as other providers.
Thus the network system is useable by subscribers of each of the plurality of possible network providers, thereby enabling subscribers to xe2x80x9croamxe2x80x9d on various networks, including networks maintained by other providers. For example, the plurality of access points may be maintained by a first network provider, and a subscriber of a second network provider may be recognized and allowed use of the network. Alternatively, the plurality of access points may be maintained by an independent third party, and subscribers of any of various network providers may be recognized and allowed use of the network. Network providers may charge subscribers for access regardless of who operates or maintains the network. In addition, the network system may selectively provide different access levels to network resources depending on the access or privilege level of the user. This allows visitors or non-members of a network system to be allowed certain network services, such as Internet access, without compromising other private network resources.